


Winding down

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [98]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Cuddlefucking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Stress Relief, Teenagers, Underage - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Moving has been so stressful, packing up all their things, leaving Arizona, leaving dad.





	Winding down

**Author's Note:**

> SPAAAAACE FACT! Halley's Comet won't be in orbit back around Earth until 2061! Long time! I'll probably be dead by then!

 

098\. Writer's Choice — Winding down

*

Moving has been so stressful, packing up all their things, leaving Arizona, leaving dad _._

Sam complains about feeling _bad_ , all day, giving Michael a faint pseudo-pout on his quilted duvet.

With a smirk, Michael pretends to heave a big, ole sigh, hugging his muscular, bare arms around Sam's waist, holding him close like they were kids. He whispers about making him feel better, rubbing the insides of Sam's arms, nuzzling his lips to Sam's ear, sipping it and biting down gently.

His brother squirms noticeably against Michael's chest, letting out soft and high-pitched noises when Michael pumps him through his underwear, feeling how _damp_ Sam gets, making his white briefs sticky with pre-cum.

Michael lays down on the pinstriped duvet with a groan, dragging a flushed, garble-protesting Sam entirely on him, pressing his chub on Sam's bottom, unable to _touch_ him through their clothes.

He cradles Sam's legs with his own, humping beneath him until Sam whines, his hips bouncing erratically on top of Michael. His palm grinds on Sam's dick, coaxing him towards a quick, filthy orgasm, _feeling_ it happen. The scent of their arousal, wafting in Sam's postered, dimly-lit bedroom is almost too much.

Michael imagines bruising up Sam's ass, his shoulders and his neck, each part of him, every sensitive area, with his mouth, _marking_ him.

It's only a thought.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
